


breaking the rules

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [2]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, i miss these lovestruck idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Heechul doesn’t break the rules for just anyone.





	breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> *cries about hanchul*

It sinks in that he’s breaking the rules the minute he steps foot on Chinese soil. This is the first time he’s done anything so rash like this despite what everyone seems to think. He was too afraid before, too hurt, and too angry to even think too much about the whole idea. But here he is, on his way to the one place and one person he’d never thought he would see again.

The cab ride is silent except for the hum of the car and the thrum of Beijing’s nightlife. He goes through the endless list of schedules he has for tomorrow, if Heebum is being taken care of properly by Sungmin, what he’ll do once he faces that doorstep. He tries not to think too hard about the last one and focuses on everything else instead.

He pays the cab driver enough and then some before grabbing his one carry on from the trunk and facing the building in front of him. It’s in better condition than some that he’s seen, better than he’d thought he'd see, and he wonders why that surprises him. He bypasses the receptionist at the front desk easily enough, answering the so-called “security questions” easily. The butterflies in his stomach start up once the elevator doors close and he’s inevitably stuck behind an old Chinese woman and a man who thinks it’s decent to pick his nose where people can see. He looks up at the elevator ceiling and he thanks Siwon for giving in and giving him his address.

The elevator dings a couple of times before it’s his turn to step out. He looks left and right, taking a deep breathe before he starts walking. The hallway seems like it goes on forever and he curses him in his head for picking a stupid corner apartment. He can feel his heart beat quicken even though he tells it to stop and it kind of _does_ the minute he presses the doorbell and he can hear someone shuffle towards the door.

Time seems to want to fuck with him as the door starts to open and it slows down like one of those completely awful camera tricks that SM uses and he wonders why the _fuck_ he’s thinking of SM when there’s…

This gorgeous man in front of him right at this moment.

He’s gripping the handle of his bag so tight he thinks it’s kind of stupid.

“Heechul… what are you doing here?”

“I break so many rules for you. _Just_ to see you. And all you can say is that? You fucking idiot.”

His bag is forgotten on the ground as his arms wind their way around Han Geng’s neck. He buries his head in the crook and just breathes in that familiar scent and thinks he’d break a hundred million more rules just to feel this.

Just to feel like he’s _home_.


End file.
